


Party City Showgirls

by artificialalexandria



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: After their famous spat in the workroom, Sharon convinces Phi Phi that hate sex will help relieve the loneliness and stress of the competition.





	Party City Showgirls

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this fic on Tumblr a while ago and realized I never posted it here. Hope you enjoy it.

Phi Phi’s POV

Ugh, I hate Sharon Needles so much. I’m glad filming is over for the day because I’ve never been this angry in my life. Sharon and I just had the biggest argument in the workroom and my blood is boiling. I can only hope it won’t be included in the episode when it airs, but I know they probably won’t edit it out. How dare Sharon call me a tired ass showgirl! I make good money without this show and he’s just some weird emo bitch who got casted on accident.

I walked back to my room after getting off the van and slammed my door behind me to let everyone know just how pissed I am. I decided to take a long relaxing bath so that I could calm down. I sat down in the tub and turned the hot water on as high as I could tolerate. Eventually, it filled up enough for me and I turned off the water. I lay back and tried to relax, nearly falling asleep. I had to force myself to get up so I wouldn’t actually fall asleep.

As I was headed back towards my bed in my bathrobe, I heard a knock on the door that connected me to the room next to mine. I hadn’t realized until this point that I had a connected suite.

“Um, who is it?” I asked nervously. I was pretty sure whoever was on the other side would be one of the other queens in the competition, but I had no idea which one.

“Sharon.” I heard that annoying voice come from the other side.

“What do you want?” I said in frustration as I opened the door. He grabbed my face and forcefully kissed me. I immediately pushed away.

“Hey, stop, I hate you!” I screamed at him, which just made him laugh.

“That’s what makes it fun, Phi Phi.” He said before kissing me again. I hate him with every ounce of my existence, but it’s so lonely here being trapped in this room all the time. Oh my God, what am I even saying. I hate him.

“I’m not gonna mess around with someone as evil and hateful as you.” I said angrily, although I was breaking down a little on the inside. There’s nothing I’d hate more than messing around with Sharon Needles, but there’s been so much sexual frustration building up over the time we’ve been in this competition. I’m so tired of being locked up.

“Oh, come on. You can’t tell me being in these rooms alone all the time doesn’t drive you insane.” He said.

“It does!” I screamed, pushing him away from me.

“Trust me, I don’t like you any more than you like me. I’m tired of this madness though.” He replied.

“You know what? Fine, but you can’t tell anyone about this, ever.” I said, crossing my arms.

“Ew. I’d never tell anyone about doing anything with you.” He said with a disgusted look on his face. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my bed. Sharon walked into my room, closing the door behind him.

“So are we doing this shit or not?” Sharon asked as he walked over to my bed.

“I didn’t tell you to leave, so obviously I’m at least willing to be convinced it’s a good idea.” I said, crossing my arms again. He sat down beside me and kissed me roughly.

“Wait, I have a question.” I said, pulling away.

“What?” Sharon asked in an annoyed tone.

“Are you a top or a bottom?” I asked.

“Top. You?” He replied.

“See I knew this wasn’t meant to happen. I’m a top too.” I rolled my eyes.

“I mean if you wanna be that picky about it. Or one of us could just suck it up and bottom this once.” Sharon said with a sigh.

“Not me.” I said, crossing my arms for the millionth time in the past five minutes.

“Fine, jackass, I will.” He snapped.

“Fine.” I snapped back. “Lay down on the bed then.”

Sharon stubbornly obeyed and lay back on the bed. I sighed before moving across the bed to position myself on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him.

“This is such a bad idea.” I growled.

“Oh just shut up already.” He said before grabbing my face and kissing me feverishly. I grabbed his shirt, pulled it over his head, and leaned down to kiss his neck. I grinded against him roughly, making us both moan at the tension. I sat up just long enough to pull off my own shirt before moving down so I could leave a trail of kisses down his stomach. I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with the person I hate most on this entire planet. I quickly pulled his shorts and underwear off. Then, I got rid of my own.

“You ready for this?” I asked him as I lined myself up with his entrance.

“Just do it already! You talk too much!” Sharon hissed. I responded by pushing myself in roughly, which made him grip the sheets hard. I channeled all of my rage and anger towards this man as I pounded him hard and fast. His moans made me even angrier because I just wanted him to leave my room and never come back. Suddenly, he screamed a string of cuss words before cumming all over his chest. I felt myself getting close so I kept going until I reached the edge, then I pulled out and came on his chest as well.

“Now get out.” I growled, breathing heavily as I attempted to catch my breath.

“Fine!” He said, pushing me off of him.

“I still hate you!” I screamed as he walked away from me.

“Still hate you too!” He yelled back before slamming the door between our rooms. What in the hell did we just do?


End file.
